


Ladder Match

by GloriaVictoria



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaVictoria/pseuds/GloriaVictoria
Summary: Newt and Hermann have sex on Hermann's special ladder. That's pretty much it, folks.





	Ladder Match

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be doing a romantic, heartfelt reimagining of the library scene from Atonement with these dudes, but first have this pointless, soulless schlock. Enjoy.

The wire hung precariously from the ceiling, frayed at the end and dangling over the ladder like a snake. Newt noticed it as soon as he arrived that morning for work, and he recognized that it needed to go. The fact that he accepted that spoke to the danger it posed -- it wasn't as if Newt cared about lab safety on a normal day. Of course, what made a huge difference was the location: right above the enormous chalkboard where Hermann worked day in and day out. If the wire fell, or sparked… well, he might have to find a new lab partner, and after nearly ten years, he wasn't here for that kind of change.

Herein laid the problem: in order to reach the wire, he'd have to climb Hermann's ladder. Hermann had expressly forbade him to do so, and not only because it involved Newt crossing over to Hermann's side of the lab. Hermann was particular about his ladder; it's placement denoted his place in the endless formulas he scribbled down, like a bookmark. Moving it disrupted his work. The last time Newt had bumped it accidentally, Hermann had dressed him down for an hour, and had passively bitched about it for days. He didn't want _that_ again.

On the other hand, he didn't want Hermann electrocuted either.

He made his way over to the ladder and ran his hand over the smooth wood, eyeballing its location. Maybe he could replace it close enough for Hermann to overlook it. Unlikely; Hermann had a ridiculous eye for detail, but he didn't really have much of a choice. Calling maintenance would take way too long and run the risk of an accident. He'd just have to get over it.

Newt took hold of the ladder with both hands and began to ascend. As he did, he couldn't help but think about how Hermann climbed this ladder every day, how he leaned his body against the strong rungs. He could see spots in the finish worn down where Hermann propped his bad leg up at the knee, and where he held on with one hand while scrawling with the other. The ladder served as an extension of Hermann, a vehicle through which he spun out all of his amazing models and formulas.

Fuck. Did he seriously just project onto a fucking ladder? Jesus, he needed to get laid...

Standing on his tiptoes -- not an easy feat for Newton, given he was wearing steel-toe boots -- he managed to seize the wire by the rubber cover and pull a roll of electric tape from his back pocket. With his teeth, he managed to rip off a piece to wrap the frayed end of the wire, using his weight against the rungs of the ladder to avoid falling backwards. The whole process actually scared Newt a bit. He'd had to go nearly to the top to reach the ceiling, and he had to stand awkwardly on his toes to complete the task. Being short sucked.

“Newton Geiszler!” A familiar voice screeched at him from the door and Newt rolled his eyes.

“Listen, Hermann, I can explain.” He shot back, making his way carefully down the ladder.

“I do believe I asked you to _leave my ladder alone._ ” Hermann said, punctuating each word of the command with a tap of his cane on the concrete floor.

“Yeah, well. I just saved you from being electrocuted, probably. Maybe show a little gratitude.” Newt grumbled as Hermann made his way closer.

“Gratitude? For performing a task that by rights should have been completed by a maintenance worker? Pah!” Newt could feel Hermann's sneer on his back. Before he could turn around and shoot him one of his own, Newt felt his foot slip from underneath him and he fell backward. His breath caught in his throat and he closed his eyes for the inevitable impact. He'd have to apologize later for leaving brains all over Hermann's side of the lab…

He never hit. Instead, a pair of strong arms caught him, and he tumbled down on top of Hermann, whose leg had no doubt buckled under his weight.

“Holy shit, man… you seriously caught me.” Newt blushed as he noticed Hermann's arms around him, and the fact that he'd settled conspicuously between Hermann's legs.

“Yes, I…” Hermann cleared his throat. “You'd have seriously injured yourself, had you hit the ground.” Newt noticed a slight tinge of pink on Hermann's cheeks and grinned.

“You didn't want me to die.”

“Newton Geiszler, of _course_ I didn't want you to die. It's -- well, it's certainly too late to find myself another lab partner.” Hermann huffed.

“Right, right.” Newt nodded, smiling wider. “You're so fucking stubborn, dude.” With that, Newt closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to Hermann's. He reacted about the same as Newt had expected -- stuttering and flailing his arms -- and Newt loved it.

“ _Newton, I must protest--”_

“Must you? Really?” Newt arched an eyebrow. “You know what you really oughta do? Teach me the proper way to use that ladder.” Hermann blinked his brown eyes, his doe-like lashes batting his cheeks. “You know?” Newt leaned closer and grinned salaciously, earning him a shove.

“Nonsense. You're...you are truly incorrigible.”

“Got that right. Oh, well. Guess I'll just go back to my side of the lab…” Newt stood up and offered Hermann his hand. “Let me help you up.” Hermann accepted his hand and heaved himself up, picking up his cane and leaning on it. For a moment, Hermann just stood there, holding Newt's hand loosely in his fingers. He looked up at Newt, a vulnerable expression on his face.

“You're not...playing games with me, are you?” Hermann asked. Newt shook his head, their eyes meeting for the briefest of seconds before Hermann moved, pushing Newt back against the ladder. Their lips met again, crashing together in a clash of teeth and tongues, and Hermann grunted into his mouth as he snaked his hand behind Newts head and gripped his hair tight.

“Hermann, _fuck._ ” Newt breathed against Hermann's parted lips, his eyes lidded and cheeks hot. Sometimes he forgot how Hermann's kisses could totally rearrange him as a human being.

“I do believe that's the idea. He replied before covering Newton's mouth with his, sliding his tongue inside. Newt moaned and arched his back as Hermann slid his bad leg into one of the rungs, allowing his other to bear most of his weight. “Won't be able to hold this for long.” Hermann whispered into his ear, licking the shell of it as he used one hand to fumble with Newt's belt.

“Then make it snappy, _Doctor._ ” Newt ground out, clutching the rung above him with one hand, using the other to yank Hermann's tie loose. Newt let it fall to the floor and jerked him close by his collar, kissing him hard and biting his bottom lip.

“Ah--Newton, turn…” Newt complied, switching positions so that he faced the ladder. Hermann pulled Newt's belt out of the loops and unzipped his jeans, sliding his hand over Newt's ass before pulling the denim down unceremoniously and pressing himself against the thin fabric of Newt's boxer briefs.

“Christ, Hermann, hurry _up_.” Newt whined. Hermann growled in response and yanked Newt's head back by his unruly hair.

“You'll do well to cease your complaints, Newton, or I may decide to abandon this nonsense entirely.” He hissed, grinding his hips into Newt again, more pointedly this time. “Do you want this or not?”

“ _Yessss.”_ He answered, pushing back against Hermann's bulge. Hermann snaked two fingers into Newt's mouth, and Newt set himself to the familiar work of sucking them, slicking them enough for Hermann to press them inside. He moaned around them as Hermann stroked him lazily through his underwear, pulling out Newt's own straining cock and teasing the moist tip.

“Good, Newton. Now back up just a touch... _there_.” Hermann smirked against Newt's neck and took his fingers back, slipping them both inside. Newt hissed at the burn, but didn't complain -- he loved this rough, uncomfortable bullshit and he'd told Hermann as much when they'd started this nearly a year ago.

Hermann added a finger and Newt shivered as he brushed his prostate. He couldn't hold back the whimper that bubbled to his lips as Hermann continued to work him open, and just as he felt like the tightness in his stomach would unspool, he removed them.

“Hermann, fuck, please…” Newt’s hips twitched and he pushed his ass back against Hermann, who slid his hand up the colorful plane of Newton's back. He could hear Hermann's breath coming shorter, could feel his fingers shaking against his skin. “Fuck me, Hermann.” He knew Hermann liked it when he asked for it, and sure enough, he didn't have to wait much longer before Hermann grasped his hips and pressed inside him. Newton gasped and gripped the rungs as Hermann pushed in to the hilt.

“ _Newton…_ ” Hermann's voice rumbled in his chest and he pressed his forehead against Newt's shoulder, bracing himself. Newt moaned and tilted his hips forward, taking Hermann even further.

“Mmhmm...” Newton responded, totally blissed out. Newt could hear the ladder creaking under their collective weight and motion once Hermann began to fuck him in earnest, and somehow that made the whole experience even more visceral to him. What if they snapped a rung? His head hit the bar behind him as Hermann gave him a particularly forceful thrust, and that thought flew out the window for another. He wondered briefly if he could goad Hermann into tying him to it…

Hermann made good on his promise and did not waste any time in railing Newt into kingdom come. Newt knew Hermann wanted it bad too, because under his breath, in a husky voice that never saw the light of day in any other circumstance, he muttered and whispered into Newt's ear. Normally, Hermann would restrain himself, for fear of discovery or a misplaced sense of propriety -- not today. Newt suspected that Hermann had thought of this scenario long before.

As Hermann's hips started to stutter, he reached a hand between Newton's legs and stroked him, eliciting a loud sound from him that resembled both a yelp and a whine. “S-so bloody...loud, ah! Should have….stuck that t-tie in your mouth…”

“S-save that for next time, Hermy-dearest.” Newt quipped before the tension coiling in his stomach suddenly snapped, and he came hard onto Hermann's sweater vest. He'd probably pay for that later, literally _and_ figuratively. Hermann finished mere moments after Newt, slumping over and using the ladder as support. Newt could see Hermann's pain etched in the thin line of his mouth, the pinch of his eyebrows. “You okay?”

“Fine… Ugh, Newton, _really._ ” He scowled and fetched a handful of tissues, dabbing at his sweater vest and grumbling.

“Seriously, though. That must have hurt--”

“Your concern is touching, Newton, but ultimately unnecessary. I'm accustomed to pain.”

"God, you're such a drama queen.” Newt freed himself from the ladder and tucked his shirt back in.

“I'll have to go home and change now. How absurd.” Hermann paused for a moment before looking back at Newt with a mischievous grin. "You know, despite your total lack of respect for my boundaries and expectations, I have to thank you, Newton. You've opened my mind to a plethora of possibilities I had hereto never considered.” Newt's cheeks grew hot and he laughed nervously, pushing his hair away from his eyes.

“Yeah? Can't say I'm disappointed by that news, dude.”

“Mm. Well, I'll just keep this tie then. For...next time, as you said." With that, Hermann turned and limped out the door, leaving Newton alone in the lab, a new ache forming in the pit of his stomach. God _damn_ , sometimes he forgot how freaky Hermann could be. 

Good thing he'd always be there to remind him.


End file.
